A Son's Deception
by the laughing hermit
Summary: Rogue meets someone who can touch her. But not all is as it seems. Is the guy a spy? Or is he there for some sinister purpose? It begins in X3 kind of thing, but it's Evo.
1. Sabertooth's Rampage and New Friends

Hey ya'll! This will eventually refer to the last X-Men movie, but it's set in Evo. Have fun!

It was the middle of a battle. Rouge and her brother Kurt were busy trying to take Sabertooth down. He was teleporting all over the place, keeping Sabertooth distracted while Rouge tried to touch im and absorb his powers. Unbeknownst to them, Magneto had ripped up a pipe and there was a gigantic hole in the middle of the street. Sabertooth had ripped her sleeve off in an effort to bat her away. She then came around and lunged at him, but was surprised when he bent down, picked her up as she ran and threw her as hard as he could towards the giant hole. She saw it and braced for impact...

Which never came. She felt a hand grab her by the exposed wrist. She gasped but the hand held firm. She was unceremoniously dragged back up onto the ledge.

"Need to be more careful chere." he said suavely. Suddenly he turned, ducked, and blasted Sabertooth with something invisible. He then stood at full height, which was probably about 6'3 and smiled down at her. He had eyes the color of emerald that held a merry spark. He had a grave, yet charming smile that seemed to compliment his angular face and body.

"I'm Aries." he said in a thick Cajun accent. "But you can call me Jack."

"Rogue," said Kitty giggling, "Like, who's your friend?"

"Jack. And who might you be petite?"

"Like, I'm Kitty." she said giggling even more as he bowed and kissed her knuckles.

"How'd ya do that?"

"What, chere?"

"That. You touched me."

"Ah know."

"Most people get hurt."

"Well," he said rubbing his stubbly chin, "I am invulnerable to most harm. Might that be it?"

"Maybe." said breathlessly.

"Thank you for your help, Aries." said Xavier who had just wheeled up. "I'd like to ask where you're from."

"No were in particular. I don't really have a home now."

"Well, then, I insist that you stay with us."

"It'd be an honor."

While everyone filed back onto the jet, Logan sniffed the air and growled

"Something wrong, Logan?"

"Just that kid, somethin's up with him."

"We'll figure it out at the mansion."

When they landed, and everyone left the hangar, the boy waved everyone on ahead, saying that he'd be there in a minute.

"Chris. I'm in."

"Au revoir frere. Be careful."

"Will do. Jack out."

With that, he flipped the communicator closed and went to dinner with a smirk on his face.


	2. I Don't Want to Lie To You

"This is where you'll stay, Aries." said the professor, "May I ask, what is your real name."

The boy stiffened. "Aries is my real name. If you mean the name that those humans gave me, I can't say. It reminds me too much of my sister."

"Sister?"

"She was kidnaped because of her powers. I managed to escape, but, it's just-"

The professor put his hand on Aries shoulder.

"It's okay, you don't have to say."

"Merci."

"So, where are you from."

"'Round here actually. But my parents are from the South. Dad's from New Orleans. They were da only contact I had 'till I was eleven. I picked up dere accents." he shrugged.

"What are your powers?"

"Indestructibility and gravity control."

"Gravity control?"

"Yeah, can control gravity, ya know, change weight, make force fields, such. Which reminds me, do ya got any iron pills?"

"Yes, in the lab, but why?"

"Well, I'm anemic, see, 'cause of the gravity thing." he shuffled his feet slightly

"I ain't taken any in a month. I'm startin' to feel really sick." the professor began to realize that the boy was really pale.

"Come we'll set you up now. Then we'll get you a hot shower."

"I'd be much obliged. Hey, how's that girl I saved. What's she like?"

"Well if your looking for romantic involvement, she has a boyfriend."

"Even though she can't touch nobody?" he asked cocking an eyebrow

"Yes, Iceman, Bobby Drake. Why do you care?" as Aries tried vainly to stop choking

"What if I told you, in strictest confidence and completely hypothetically," Aries was getting nervous. He was grinning and losing his accent. "That I am not from this time, but from the future, sent back to save a family member from him or herself? What would you say?"

"I would ask if you had proof."

"What if I did have proof?"

"I'd like to see it."

"Very well, can we go to your office?"

"Of course. This way."

"I know the way Prof." he said striding ahead

"Read my mind, you'll see my memories."

"I don't know."

"I trust you Prof, but please don't tell anyone. No one can know my mission, but you."

Aries sat in one of the overstuffed chairs, while the professor wheeled over next to him.

"Try to relax and-"

"Prof, I don't wanna be rude, but I know the drill."

"Yes, of course."

So the professor began to read Aries' mind.

CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry, you'll find out who's kid he is next chapter.


	3. The Reveal

The Professor felt his way into Aries' mind. It was calculating and organized, but there was also warmth, as if from a furnace. It was better than many he had been in. It was organized like a school, with different classrooms representing different parts of the mind. One was labeled "Hearing", another "Breathing". Eventually, Xavier came to the one labeled "Childhood Memories." He slowly pushed the door open and he came upon a scene. It was the Mansion. There were two children in the pool, one obviously Aries. The other was a girl of about the same age.

"Come on out, you two." said a voice. Xavier was surprised to see a much older Rogue. A man came around behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Let dem play, petite. You was a child once too, ya know."

He winked at the two children.

"Ten minutes more, you two." said Rogue.

"See? I will nevah for de life a' me figure out why you was so scared to be a momma."

The memory faded, and Xavier was sure of the boy's origin.

He left Aries mind and when he came back, he realized how much the boy looked like his father.

"My mission is to get Bobby away from my mother."

"But, why? There's no harm in the relationship."

"Yes there is. She'll give up her powers for him, which is very dangerous. She probably won't meet my father for one. And two, Bobby will cheat on her, if he isn't already. Then she goes psycho, and you can guess the rest.


	4. ROMY!

There will be Romy in this chapter, I promise.

"What are you going to do?" the professor asked. "It's my policy to let the students make their own choices."

"How's about you just for get we had this conversation. I'll do the rest. You could switch some of their classes, but, I know that that'd be askin' a lot."

"I'm sorry. I will keep an eye out for you though."

"I'd appreciated it. And by the way, you might get a call for me from a girl with red eyes. I'd appreciate you taking a message for me."

"Of course."

"Thanks Prof." and then he walked out the door.

The comm on Xavier's desk chimed.

"Yes."

"Professor. We have a new student here. The one you recently found in New Orleans?"

"Ah yes. Send him in here." Xavier shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

About five minutes later, the young man walked in. Xavier's first impression was that this young man resembled Aries greatly. Except that his eyes were red. Part of his mind flew back to the boy's enigmatic instructions, but he pushed that away and put a smile on for the new recruit.

"Hello. I am Charles Xavier. You may call me the Professor."

"Nice ta' be here." said the young man in a thick Cajun accent

"What is your name."

"Gambit."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he called over Gambit's shoulder. "Excuse me for a moment."

Rogue walked in, her eyes angry. Gambit stood up as she entered and fixed a startled gaze on her.

"What's the deal with the new guy, Prof? He's actin' all funny 'round me and Bobby."

"I assure you that I don't have the slightest idea. This is Gambit, he is a new student here as well."

"Bonjour, p'tite." he said kissing her gloved hand and bowing. Now it was Rogue's turn to be startled.

"Hi."

Then Xavier let it wash over him.

This was the man from the memory.

This was the one who could possibly save Rogue from herself.

If she'd let him.

Xavier almost snorted out loud at the thought.

SHORT, BUT THERE WAS SOME ROMY


End file.
